I Hate That I Love You
by Shad'sGirl12
Summary: Three girls move to South Park befriending the main four. Loves and friendships are tested. Offical pairings: CartmanXOC, WendyXStanXOC, KennyXOC, and one-sided Creek, KyleXMillie, & WendyXKevin.
1. Chapter 1

**I Hate That I Love You**

Summary: Three girls move to South Park befriending the main four. Loves and friendships are tested.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

In class everyone, but the main four were paying attention to Mr. Garrison's 'teaching'.

"Kyle you owe me." Cartman whispered.

"No I don't fatass so leave me alone." Kyle whispered harshly.

"Owe you what?" Stan whispered.

"We had a bet." Cartman whispered.

"Oh Jesus not again." Stan muttered.

"It was legally signed too. You owe me Kyle." Cartman whispered annoyed.

"No I don't Cartman." Kyle spat.

"We had a deal Kyle!" Cartman snapped.

"I don't care Cartman! I'm not sucking your balls!" Kyle snapped.

"Oh God what for this time!?" Mr. Garrison demanded.

"Is it for leprechauns again ba-ba-because I don't want to go Imaginationland again." Butters said.

"No. Kyle and I were playing Go Fish and I won. He signed a contract stating that if I won he'd suck my balls and I did. I have Stan and Kenny for back-up." Cartman said.

"I don't want any part of this." Stan said.

"(Me neither.)" Kenny said.

"I'll deal with you after class Mr. Cartman," Mr. Garrison spat as Principal Victoria came in, "Oh hello Principal Victoria."

"Hello students we have some great news today." Principal Victoria started.

"They're adding more snacks for lunch? If so Cheesy Poofs is a good choice." Cartman said.

"No Eric. We have three new students today. Meet Jessica Crais, LaTanya Harris, and Keira Barkley." Principal Victoria said as three girls came in. Jessica was Caucasian with long wavy black hair that was kept in a high ponytail and she was wearing a dark blue parka exactly like Kenny's except her hood was down, blue trousers, and black shoes; LaTanya was dark-skinned with a black hair about the same length as Wendy's that was kept in white headband and she was wearing a lavender jacket with rose sleeves, lavender trousers that was held up by a hoop chain belt, black shoes, and a lavender hat similar to Pip's; Keira was also Caucasian with straight blonde hair and she was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a pink triangle on front, a hot pink unbutton jacket, hot pink trousers with white stripes, and black shoes.

"Nice to meet you Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira. I'm your fourth grade teacher Mr. Garrison." Mr. Garrison said.

"Nice to meet you." The three said.

"Okay ladies I'll be in the principal's office if you need me. Have a wonderful day." Principal Victoria said leaving.

"Okay Jessica you could sit by Stan, LaTanya you can sit by Craig, and Keira there's an extra seat by Kenny." Mr. Garrison said as the three sat at their seats.

"Hey I'm Stan." Stan said.

"I'm Jessica." Jessica said.

"Welcome to South Park." Stan said.

"Name's Craig." Craig said.

"I'm LaTanya." LaTanya said.

"Yeah, yeah." Craig muttered.

"(I'm Kenny. You?)" Kenny asked.

"I'm Keira. Its nice to meet you Kenny." Keira said.

"(Like wise.)" Kenny said.

"Okay class lets get back to work." Mr. Garrison said as he continued teaching.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter and sorry if the beginning kinda sucked. More chapters will be better. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

At lunch all the kids, but Kenny, Jessica, and Keira were witnessing once again an argument by Cartman and Kyle.

"I won the bet Kyle now suck my balls!" Cartman snapped.

"You didn't win! You cheated!" Kyle snapped.

"I won and you know it!" Cartman snapped.

"Dude Kyle maybe right." Clyde said.

"Kyle's not right! Jew's always lie!" Cartman snapped not knowing Kenny and three new girls were behind him.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT JEWS FATASS!?**" Jessica roared grabbing him by the collar.

"Holy shit dude!" Stan cried.

"Jessie calm down!" LaTanya cried as Keira and Kenny tried to pulled the two apart.

"Jews lie! Jews are dumb! Jews are sneaky rats! Jews have big noses! Jew girls are bitches! Jews are-" Cartman listed until Jessica punched him in the nose.

"Whoa!" Stan shouted.

"(Alright!)" Kenny cheered as Cartman's left eye started twitching until he started bawling.

"Mooooooom! Moooooooom!" Cartman whined as Jessica pulled him to her face.

"NEVER talk about my people Fatass we clear?" Jessica sneered as Cartman nodded scared.

"Dude you're scared of a girl." Craig tanuted snickering as Cartman held his bleeding nose sniffling as Mr. Mackey came in.

"What seems to be the problem mmkay?" Mr. Mackey asked.

"Nothing except his bleeding." Kyle taunted.

"Kyle did you do this?" Mr. Mackey demanded.

"Surprisingly no. The new girl Jessica did." Kyle said.

"And its true. He talked about my people in a bad way! He needed a lesson." Jessica said.

"Okay let's take you to the nurse Eric." Mr. Mackey said as Cartman's eyes widen.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Cartman cried as Mr. Mackey grabbed him by the collar and left dragging him.

"Wow nice punch." Kyle said.

"Thanks. I hate it when people like him talk about Jews. Its sicken." Jessica said.

"Well at least I'm not the only Jew here." Kyle said as she giggled and smiled.

"(Kyle and Jessica sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love. Next comes marriage. Then comes the baby in the baby carriage.)" Kenny taunted as he and Keira started giggling until Jessica glared at them.

"Want a lesson next Hood Boy?" Jessica sneered.

"(No.)" Kenny said.

"Good." Jessica said.

"I'm Stan. That's Kyle. That hood boy's Kenny. This is girlfriend Wendy. Fatass was Cartman." Stan said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jessica. That's LaTanya and Keira." Jessica said.

"Nice to meet you. It was great how you handled Cartman. He always talks mean to us girls and never respects us. Maybe now he will." Wendy said as the two giggled.

"By the way that's my cousin Token. You may know him." LaTanya said.

"Token's your cousin?" Clyde asked.

"AAARUGH! Really?" Tweek asked twitching.

"Really." Token said as LaTanya nodded.

"Kenny could you push me on the swings?" Keira cooed.

"(Ok.)" Kenny said as the two left to the swings.

"Have fun Kenny." Kyle taunted.

"(Shut up Kyle.)." Kenny ordered.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter and sorry for the late update. Please review or Kenny dies.


	3. Chapter 3

First I'd like to say thank you all for your reviews and Kenny lives. Kenny: (Yay!)

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

"So Kenny what do you think of the new girls?" Stan asked.

"(Well LaTanya and Jessica's alright, but I have to say I'm in love with Keira.)" Kenny said with hearts in his eyes.

"I could tell." Kyle said laughing.

"What about you and Jessica?" Stan asked.

"Dude! She's just a friend! I don't like girls like that Jesus!" Kyle cried.

"(Are you and Wendy still doing okay?)" Kenny asked.

"I don't know really know seriously. She's acting very different lately, like she doesn't even want to be near me anymore. Worst news is that I'm not even puking by her anymore." Stan explained as Kyle and Kenny stopped dead at their tracks.

"(**WHAT!?**)" Kenny screamed.

"You, Stan Marsh, are **not **puking when Wendy Testaburger talks to you?" Kyle asked.

"Yes," Stan as Kyle looked at Kenny then the two burst out laughing, "Dude it's not funny."

"Yes it is! Its hilarious!" Kyle laughed.

"(Its hysterical! I might bust a gut!)" Kenny laughed.

"Dude this is serious." Stan said as the laughter died.

"Serious?" Kyle asked.

"(Serious? As in dead serious?)" Kenny asked.

"Yes I'm dead serious." Stan said.

"I never thought I'd see the day you, Stan Marsh, will not puke when Wendy Testaburger talks to you." Kyle said.

"(Maybe you're just not interested in her anymore.)" Kenny said.

"Maybe." Stan muttered.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter and sorry if it wasn't that good. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

I'd first like to say thanks for the reviews so far!! I know I made it look like Kenny and Keira were already a couple, but I was just trying to make it look like a crush, but anyway I'll try to fix that and any typos I missed.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

At the Cartman house fatass Eric Cartman was on the couch watching TV, eating Cheesy Poofs, and holding his nose with an ice pack.

"Oh how dare that bitch humilate me in front everybody!? When I get my hands on that bitch she's going down," Cartman snapped as he heard the door, "MOM! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!"

"Could you get it poopsiekins? Mommy's busy." Ms. Cartman voice asked from the kitchen.

"Goddamn it mom," Cartman snarled as he got up and opened it to reveal Butters, "Butters why are you here?"

"Well you asked me to be here. Did I come at a wrong time?" Butters asked rubbing his knuckles together as Cartman grinned evilly.

"No you came at the right time Butters. We should chat in my room. Come on." Cartman said as they left to his room.

"So Eric what was it that you want?" Butters asked.

"Revenge. You're gonna help get revenge on the new girls since my 'friends' are too much of a wuss to help." Cartman said.

"But why would you want revenge on 'em? They're nice girls." Butters said.

"Well for two reasons for each girl. One LaTanya could kill us along with Token and because she's a bitch. Two Keira is a slut and because she's a bitch too. Three Jessica is a stupid Jew and she punched me in the my nose!" Cartman snapped.

"Well Eric maybe you should try being nice to them." Butters said.

"No way! No fuckin way!" Cartman snapped.

"I'm just saying Eric, if you're nicer to them you won't get hurt." Butters suggested.

"You such a pussy Butters." Cartman spat.

"Well maybe I am a pussy, but I'm a nice pussy!" Butters retorted.

"You're a fag Butters. Get out." Cartman roared.

"Okay then. I'll see ya in school Eric." Butters said as he left.

"That douchebag. How will I ever get those girls back? How!?" Cartman shouted as his mother came in.

"Poopsiekins dinner's ready." Ms. Cartman said.

"Eh I'll think after dinner." Cartman said as he left.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update and the chapter's short. I've been busy with the beginning of school. Anyway I hope ya like and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me**

* * *

**

"No I'm not helping you." Craig Tucker spat about to close the door. Outside the door Eric Cartman was down on his knees in a pleading way.

"Please Craig please. A Jew punched me in my nose. A girl Jew I add. Please." Cartman begged.

"No. Get out. Red Racer's on." Craig spat.

"Goddamn it Craig help me! You don't like girls so help me goddamn it!" Cartman demanded.

"I don't hit girls." Craig spat.

"I can't either so you could get someone to fight her for me. Please!" Cartman begged.

"No." Craig spat.

"Look Craig I'll make you a deal. If you get someone to beat up Jessica then I'll get you all the seasons of Red Racer on DVD." Cartman suggested.

"I have every season." Craig said.

"Get you a membership into the exclusive club." Cartman suggested.

"I am already in it." Craig said.

"Get you their T-shirts." Cartman said.

"I have the clothing, cars, action figures, posters, DVDs, everything Red Racer. Get out." Craig demanded.

"But Craig!" Cartman whined.

"Out now Fatass or I'm calling the police." Craig spat.

"What is that faggot Officer Barbrady gonna do," Cartman snapped as Craig flipped him off, "You just flipped me off!"

"No I didn't." Craig lied.

"You just did!" Cartman snapped.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Craig lied.

"Goddamn it Craig! You're no help! and you got fucked up teeth too!" Cartman snapped as Craig slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Sorry if it took long to update again and if the chapter was short and pointless. Couldn't think of anything to write. Anyway please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

That next day while walking to class Cartman seen Mr. Mackey walking towards him with Jessica at his side with her head down.

"Eric, Jessica would like to apologize from yesterday, mmkay." Mr. Mackey said.

"Sorry Eric for punching you in the nose and sending you to the office." Jessica said dully.

"Its okay." Cartman said tonelessly.

"Good. Now Eric you have to apologize for making fun of Jews." Mr. Mackery said.

"WHAT!? I always rip on Jews!" Cartman snapped.

"Its still not tolerated." Mr. Mackey said.

"Goddamn it. Sorry for calling you a stupid, bitchy Jew." Cartman spat.

"Hmpt. You're still not forgiven." Jessica spat.

"Jessica he apologive so you need to accept as well. Mmkay." Mr. Mackey said.

"Fine! I accept your apology _this _time." Jessica spat.

"Good. Now get to class before you're late. Mmkay." Mr. Mackey ordered as he left as the two gave each other death glares.

"Just because I apologized doesn't mean we're friends." Jessica spat.

"True that stupid Jew." Cartman spat.

"Fatass." Jessica spat.

"I'M NOT FAT GODDAMN IT!" Cartman roared.

"(They already act like a married couple.)" Kenny joked.

"I DON'T LIKE HER GODDAMN IT!!" Cartman roared.

"No way! He's a fatass!" Jessica snapped.

"Jessica if you're not busy tomorrow would and your folks want to come over my house. My mom's having this Jewish thing." Kyle said.

"Sure. I think we could make it." Jessica said smirking.

"Cool." Kyle said as she left.

"Well I gotta fid Wendy. See you guys later." Stan said as he left.

"(Cartman you alright?)" Kenny asked seeing Cartman give Kyle a death glare.

"What Fatass!?" Kyle snapped.

"Respect my AUTHORITAH!" Cartman roared as he left.

"What's his problem?" Kyle asked.

"(I don't know.)" Kenny said as the two left for class.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter and sorry for the late update. Next chapter will be about Stan and Wendy this time. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been busy with school and thanks for the reviews so far.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

"Hey Stan." Bebe said walking up to him.

"Hey Bebe. What do you want?" Stan asked.

"Wendy breaks up with you again." Bebe said.

"Why?" Stan asked.

"Because she said the relationship is getting boring and dull. She says she wants to see other people." Bebe explained.

"I gotta talk to her." Stan said leaving.

"Hey Stan where you going?" Token asked.

"I need to talk to Wendy." Stan said.

"She broke up with you again?" Token asked not surprised.

"Yes." Stan muttered.

"So that explains what I saw." Token said.

"Saw what!?" Stan shouted.

"Well I saw Wendy and Kevin um... well its hard to say. Let's just say they were getting it on if you know what I mean." Token said.

"WHAT!?" Stan screamed.

"Don't believe me. See yourself." Token said as Stan left running.

By the swings Kenny, Kyle, and Butters were talking when they seen Stan run pass.

"Dude what's wrong with Stan?" Kyle asked.

"(He's gonna break up with Wendy.)" Kenny said.

"He's what!?" Kyle shouted in shock.

"Why?" Butters asked.

"(Beats me. From what I saw earlier she wants to too.)" Kenny said.

"Wendy we need to talk." Stan demanded.

"What is it Stan?" Wendy asked dumbfounded.

"Look I know you want to break up with me. Bebe told me. Token told me you're with Kevin now. Is that true?" Stan asked.

"Well Stan truthfully Wendy and I started dating last week." Kevin corrected.

"Bebe and Token's right. I'm breaking up with you." Wendy said.

"Well I have only one thing to say to that." Stan said.

"Which is?" Kevin asked annoyed.

"Wendy you're still a bitch and up yours Kevin." Stan said flipping them off and left as Wendy and Kevin had pissed off shocked faces.

"(Good Stan!)" Kenny cheered.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter kinda sucked, more Cartman/Jessica chapters next. Here's a preview of the next chapter:

__

"Mom I need to ask you something important."

"What is it poopsiekins?"

"Kyle's mom's having this Jewish thing at their house and I know we're not Jewish, but I've made fun of Jews for the pass years and I, for once, want to know what's it like to be a Jew and see what they go through in life. Could we go?"

"You want to go to see what being a Jew is like honey?"

"Yes mom. I really do."

"Poopsiekins could you tell mommy the truth now?"

"Goddamn it mom. The true reason I want to go is because..."

* * *

Anyway I hope you like preview and this chapter and if you want you could guess what's the true reason. Anyway please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Super sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been busy with school and thanks for the reviews so far.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

At the Cartman residents Liane Cartman was making dinner when Cartman came in.

"Mom I need to ask you something important." Cartman asked.

"What is it poopsiekins?" Liane asked.

"Kyle's mom's having this Jewish thing at their house and I know we're not Jewish, but I've made fun of Jews for the pass years and I, for once, want to know what's it like to be a Jew and see what they go through in life. Could we go?" Cartman asked.

"You want to go to see what being a Jew is like honey?" Liane asked.

"Yes mom. I really do." Cartman said.

"Poopsiekins could you tell mommy the truth now?" Liane demanded sweetly.

"Goddamn it mom. The true reason I want to go is because there's this girl I like and she's a Jew, I'm afraid Kyle's gonna win her over and of course to rip on Kyle." Cartman explained.

"Look poopsiekins I'll see if Sheila will let us in, but I can't count on it." Liane said.

"Thank you mother." Cartman said sickly sweet.

At the Broflovskis' Kyle, Sheila, Ike, Gerald, Jessica, her parents, and various other Jews were enjoying dinner when they heard the door.

"I got it," Kyle said getting the door and seen the Cartmans, "What do you want Fatass?"

"Don't call me fat buttfucker!" Cartman snapped.

"Mom! Cartman and his mom's here!" Kyle shouted as Sheila came in with Gerald.

"Hi Liane. Its a surprise to see you. How are you?" Sheila asked.

"Hello Sheila, I know you're having your annual Jewish dinner, but there's something you have to do for me." Liane said.

"What is it," Sheila asked as Liane whispered in her ear, "He does? Oh really? I never say this, but you guys could come in."

"Sheila are you serious? You never let non-Jews come to your Jewish dinner before." Gerald said.

"WHAT!?" Kyle screamed as Jessica came out.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked.

"He's here!" Kyle snapped.

"Shut up Kyle!" Cartman snapped.

"Kyle, Bubbe, I know I would never do this on any regular dinner, but this is a different case. I'll allow you and Jessica each to bring one friend and one friend only, to come here." Sheila said.

"Well I guess LaTanya's out." Jessica muttered.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"She's at Super Phun Tyme with Token." Jessica said grabbing her phone.

"Stan, please be able to come." Kyle begged dialing the number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello Mrs. Marsh is Stan there?" Kyle asked.

__

"Sorry Kyle. Stan went to Super Phun Tyme with Token and some Latino girl."

"Okay thank you." Kyle said hanging up and dialing another number.

__

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. McCormick is Kenny there?" Kyle asked.

__

"KENNY! YOU'RE LITTLE FRIEND'S ON THE PHONE!"

"(Coming…Hello who's this?)"

"Hey Kenny you busy?" Kyle asked.

__

"(Hey Kyle, no why?)"

"Fatass is here and my mom actually let him stay for the Jewish dinner and she said I could bring one person, so you in?" Kyle asked.

__

"(Sure what about Stan?)"

"He's not home." Kyle said.

__

"(Okay I'll meet you in five minutes.)"

"Okay bye." Kyle said hanging up.

"So who's coming?" Jessica asked.

"Kenny." Kyle said.

"Interesting." Jessica said dialing a number.

__

"Hello."

"Hey Keira you busy?" Jessica asked.

__

"No why?"

"I was wondering do you wanna come over Kyle's? See Cartman came and Kyle's mom said we could bring one person with us." Jessica explained.

__

"Okay I guess. How do I get there?"

"Just follow a kid in an orange jacket." Jessica muttered.

__

"OKAY!"

"Okay bye." Jessica said hanging up.

"Uh… hey Jessica." Cartman said.

"Hey. I got a question why are you here? I thought you hate Jews?" Jessica spat.

"If I do how could you tell?" Cartman spat.

"You were ripping on Kyle endlessly and other people." Jessica stated.

"Because I felt like it." Cartman retorted as they heard the doorbell.

"I got it," Kyle said opening the door, "Hey guys."

"(Hey Kyle.)" Kenny said.

"Hey Kyle. Is Jessie here?" Keira asked.

"Yeah she's here. And by the looks of it arguing with Fatass." Kyle said.

"(Hey guys! Get a room while you're at it.)" Kenny teased.

"Goddamn it Kenny!" Cartman snapped.

"Okay everyone we're going to play for traditional Hindu games the Jewish once played." Sheila said.

"Will we be playing the Dreidl?" Cartman asked in disgust, however Sheila was oblivious.

"On no, Eric. We only play the Dreidl for Hanukkah." Sheila said as the rest of her sentence became blah blah blahs.

"Look, I'll ask you again. Why are you here?" Jessica demanded.

"Because I feel like it." Cartman spat.

"You just came to rip on Jews again." Kyle spat as Cartman smirked.

"That too, but no." Cartman said as Kyle gritted his teeth as Kenny yawned in boredom. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful.

* * *

Sorry for the long update and the chapter turn out. It was hard writing this one. If you have any suggestions you could say it in your comment or PM me. Anyway please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Super sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been busy with school and thanks for the reviews so far.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

The new day while in the hallways Kyle, Kenny, and Stan were talking.

"Sorry I couldn't come yesterday. Token invited me to Super Phun Tyme with him and LaTanya." Stan said.

"How was it?" Kyle asked.

"It was cool actually." Stan said as he seen the girls.

"Hey Stan." LaTanya said as he puked.

"Is he okay?" Keira asked as Kenny grinned.

"(I think I know what's wrong.)" Kenny said happily.

"Yeah I'm fine." Stan said.

"I had a cool time with you Stan." LaTanya said as he puked again.

"Yeah me too." Stan said.

"We'll see you guys in class." Jessica said as they left as Kyle and Kenny had the biggest grins in their life.

"Dude you like LaTanya." Kyle teased.

"I do not." Stan lied.

"(You puked.)" Kenny said.

"You had Coco Puffs huh?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Stan said as Cartman came and slipped on Stan's puke, falling flat on his face.

"AY! STAN GODDAMN YOU!" Cartman roared as Kyle laughed.

"Serves you right Fatass!" Kyle laughed as Cartman staggered on his feet as Kenny laughed.

"What you poor piece of crap!?" Cartman snapped.

"(You got some puke on you.)" Kenny laughed as Cartman turned red.

"AWE GODDAMN IT!" Cartman roared as he left as Kenny laughed harder.

"We better get to class." Kyle said calming down and whipping a tear out the corner of his eye.

"Yeah." Stan agreed as they left.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Anyway please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

"Hey Puffball could we talk?" Jessica asked.

"About what?" Stan asked.

"Why'd you puke? You nearly hit us." Jessica said.

"You can't tell no one this yet, but I think I like LaTanya." Stan said.

"So you puke?" Jessica asked.

"It's a bad habit. Its not my fault honestly." Stan said in a whiny tone.

"Stan wants to ki-ss LaTanya Har-ris." Cartman sang.

"Shut up Fatass!" Stan snapped.

"I'm not fat goddamn it! Big-bone and besides everyone knows you only puke when you're in love." Cartman said.

"I'm about to kick your ass Fatass!" Stan snapped.

"While you're at it you could kiss it too." Cartman taunted as Jessica giggled and Stan turned red.

"Goddamn it Cartman!" Stan snapped leaving.

"Stan's such a pussy." Cartman said smirking.

"Why did you come over Kyle's yesterday?" Jessica asked.

"Why do you care?" Cartman asked annoyed.

"Because you hate Jews." Jessica spat as Cartman sighed.

"Because--" Cartman started when Mr. Garrison came in cheerfully.

"Oh class I have wonderful news." Mr. Garrison said.

"You're quitting teaching?" Craig asked.

"No goddamn it," Mr. Garrison snapped as he smiled again, "Even better."

"What?" Cartman spat.

"Mr. Slave and I are back together." Mr. Garrison said dreamily.

"You're gay?" Jessica asked.

"I thought Mr. Slave and Big Gay Al got married after you turned into a woman?" Stan asked.

"They did. Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave went to the Jonas Brother concert." Mr. Garrison said.

"(They're fags.)" Kenny muttered scornfully.

"So?" Craig asked.

"So Big Gay Al seen Mr. Slave masturbating at the concert and confronted him about it." Mr. Garrison explained.

"We don't care." Kyle said as Clyde yawned.

"So?" Tweek asked.

"So after that they argued and they got a divorce." Mr. Garrison said.

"Will we be graded on this?" Heidi asked.

"So welcome your old/new class assistant." Mr. Garrison said as Mr. Slave came in.

"Hello everyone. Nice to see you all again. Oh Jesus Christ." Mr. Slave said.

"Please don't put no more poor animals up you're butt again. Please don't!" Butters begged.

"Alright now back to real class. Today we're gonna be doing a lab project involving eggs." Mr. Garrison said.

"We already did that." Cartman said.

"Yes, but I want to prove to Mr. Slave I could take care of a child." Mr. Garrison said.

"Adopting too?" Red asked.

"But we did this ten months ago Mr. Garrison!" Cartman whined.

"Stan nearly cost me by grade!" Bebe whined.

"Shut up Bebe!" Cartman snapped.

"I don't care! Besides Eric you broke the first egg!" Mr. Garrison snapped.

"You fat son of a bitch! You broke the egg and didn't tell me!?" Heidi snapped.

"Hey! I don't have to take crap from a fuckin girl!" Cartman snapped.

"You should have told me you fat fuck!" Heidi snapped.

"Suck my balls bitch!" Cartman snapped.

"No asshole!" Heidi snapped.

"You can't talk to him like that you slut! Only I could! And another thing he's not fat, he's big-fucking-bone!" Jessica snapped as she along with the whole class gasped as she quickly covered her mouth blushing.

"Okay for pairs it's gonna be Kenny and Keira, Kyle and Millie, Timmy and Nellie, Cartman and Jessica, Stan and LaTanya, Jimmy and Lola, Francis and Wendy, Clyde and Heidi, Leroy and Red, Kevin and Esther, Bradley and Annie, Butters and Bebe, Token and Sally, and Craig and Tweek." Mr. Garrison said handing each one of them an egg.

"This is retarded." Kyle muttered.

"This is lame." Clyde said.

"(Woohoo!)" Kenny cheered.

"TIMMY!" Timmy screamed.

"I guess we pretend parents for awhile." LaTanya said as Stan puked.

"Kick ass!" Stan cheered.

"But I don't wanna be paired up with Butters!" Bebe whined.

"Hey wait a minute! Why are Tweek and me together?" Craig demanded.

"Because there were no more people left." Mr. Garrison said.

"This is gonna suck donkey balls." Cartman said.

"Now remember treat your egg like a child and NO BREAKING IT." Mr. Garrison demanded.

"Ugh!" Cartman groaned.

* * *

I hoped you like the chapter. I got the chapter idea after watching _Follow That Egg!_, _The Ring_, and _Mr. Garrison's Fancy New Vagina_. Anyway I hoped you like and please review


	11. Chapter 11

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

"Okay what's up?" LaTanya asked as the three grabbed their trays.

"With what?" Jessica asked annoyed.

"What you did in class." Keira added.

"What about it?" Jessica asked.

"Why'd you stick up for Cartman?" LaTanya asked.

"I didn't. That girl was being a bitch." Jessica spat.

"Oh really?" LaTanya asked unconvinced.

"Yes really." Jessica spat.

"Hey bitch!" A voice snapped as they turned and saw Wendy and her crew.

"What?" Keira spat.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Bebe snapped.

"I think I'm Jessica Crais and you all are sluts. Anymore questions!?" Jessica snapped.

"You can't talk to us like that!" Red snapped.

"Yet I did now leave me alone!" Jessica snapped.

"I'll beat the shit out of you!" Heidi snapped.

"I got better things to do than make you cry for your mommies." Jessica spat.

"Why not go back to your old school!? No one wants you here!" Wendy snapped.

"Why don't you leave and whore some boys around!?" LaTanya snapped.

"Did you just call me a whore!?" Wendy snapped.

"Slut better?" LaTanya asked.

"I'll beat the shit out of you!" Wendy snapped.

"Bring it Testaburger." LaTanya spat.

"CATFIGHT!!!!!!" Cartman screamed as kids formed a circle around the girls.

"Okay that's enough, mmkay! Break it up! Hey! I said, that's enough! Break it up, mmkay?! Break it up! Hmmkay?! Mmkay!" Mr. Mackey ordered grabbing the two girls and forcing them apart.

"I'm gonna kill her!" LaTanya snapped.

"That's enough!" Mr. Mackey snapped.

"Hey you alright?" Stan asked.

"I'm fine Stan." Wendy said.

"As if I give a crap about you Wendy," Stan snorted as Wendy frowned, "I meant LaTanya."

"I'm fine. Thanks Stan." LaTanya said as Stan held in his puke.

"Cool." Stan said.

"Mmkay down the office you two." Mr. Mackey said as he, Wendy, and LaTanya left and Stan, finally, puked.

"Dude gross!" Kyle cried.

"Sorry." Stan said.

"Okay speak up." Cartman ordered.

"About what?" Jessica spat.

"Why you defended me? Though I didn't need it." Cartman said.

"I didn't! Why does everybody think I did!? I just couldn't take her bitchin anymore!" Jessica snapped.

"Calm down ho." Cartman said.

"Whatever." Jessica spat as she left.

* * *

I hped you all like. It looked longer when I written it in my notebook, but whatever. Please read and review


	12. Chapter 12

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

"(So what happened?)" Kenny asked.

"She got detention so I'm stuck with egg till tomorrow." Stan said.

"(I can't believe I missed it.)" Kenny whined.

"Where were you?" Kyle asked.

"(Clyde had the latest Playboy magazine.)" Kenny said.

"I can't believe you dated that bitch." Jessica spat.

"Who cares? I have to get home. I'll take the egg Kenny." Keira said.

"(Okay Keira. Bye.)" Kenny said as Keira left.

"Where's your partner Kyle?" Stan asked.

"I dunno." Kyle said as he felt arms around his waist.

"Hey Kosher Boy." Millie flirted as Kyle screamed.

"Don't scare me like that dude." Kyle said.

"Well sorry you're so attractive." Millie whined.

"I gotta go dude." Kyle said leaving as Millie followed him.

"You need to look after the egg today." Cartman ordered.

"Why?" Jessica spat.

"I'm busy." Cartman said.

"No you're not Fatass!" Stan snapped.

"Am so Hippie!" Cartman snapped.

"(Busy doing what? Sitting at home eating Cheesy Poofs all day?)" Kenny teased.

"Shut your poor ass up Kenny!" Cartman snapped.

"(Well at least my mom's not a crack whore.)" Kenny teased.

"Well that's why you're dad's a drunk!" Cartman snapped.

"(At least I have a dad.)" Kenny said.

"Oh yeah!? Well screw you guys, I'ma going home." Cartman spat as he left.

"Does he do that often?" Jessica asked.

"You have no idea." Stan said.

* * *

I know this chapter is VERY short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and have some Cartman/Jessica scenes. Anyway please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

Jessica was cutting up scraps of colored paper and gluing them on the egg when she heard the door.

"Mom! Someone's at the door!" Jessica shouted.

"Could you answer it?" Her mother asked.

"Fine," Jessica muttered getting up and answering it, "Cartman? Why are you here and how do you know where I live?"

"I know where everyone lives. This is South Park remember? The most lamest town ever." Cartman said.

"Good point. But why are you here?" Jessica asked again.

"My stupid mom told me to play outside, but I don't want to hangout with Jew boy, the Hippie, and Poor boy. So could I hangout here?"

"I guess, but only if you take the egg when you leave." Jessica ordered.

"Whatever." Cartman spat as Jessica's mother came in.

"Your little friend's here? My, he's a porker." She said.

"AY!" Cartman roared as Jessica giggled.

"I'll get you kids some snacks." She said going in the kitchen.

"Goddamn it I'm not fat." Cartman spat.

"How do you think of our egg?" Jessica asked.

"Could we name him after Hitler?" Cartman asked.

"No! We're not naming our egg after him!" Jessica snapped.

"Why not?" Cartman whined.

"Because Hitler's evil!" Jessica shouted.

"He kicks ass." Cartman said.

"We're not naming her Hitler!" Jessica snapped.

"Her!? Out egg is not a girl!" Cartman snapped.

"Is so and her name's Jamie!" Jessica snapped.

"No it's not goddamn it! We're NOT naming our egg after Britney Spears' sister! His name's Adolf Hitler Jr. damn it!" Cartman snapped.

"Why do you hate Jews so much!?" Jessica snapped.

"Because your people killed Jesus!" Cartman snapped.

"No we didn't! Jesus is Jewish!" Jessica snapped.

"That's bullcrap! Jesus wasn't a stupid Jew!" Cartman snapped.

"Don't belittle my people fat boy!" Jessica snapped.

"Don't call me fat damn it! We're naming our egg after Hitler!" Cartman snapped as Jessica manage to tackle Cartman to the ground.

"We…are…NOT…naming…_our_…egg…after…Hitler…" Jessica growled as Cartman flipped her off him as she blushed.

"Look ho, we were teamed up to look after this dumb egg. That means I have the right to voice my choice too." Cartman said darkly.

"Let me go." Jessica sneered.

"Not until we agree the egg's name is Hitler." Cartman growled.

"No dumbass! I'm Jewish! To us Hitler's the devil!" Jessica snapped.

"Fine, fine! We'll name "her" Jamie Hitler." Cartman said annoyed.

"Not after Hitler!" Jessica snapped.

"We could do this all day." Cartman said.

"Fine you win. Just get your fat ass off me." Jessica ordered as he climbed off her smiling.

"Hahahahahaha I made you name our egg after Hitler! Hahahahahaha!" Cartman laughed.

"I swear if you don't shut up I'll fry that egg!" Jessica snapped.

"We'll both fail!" Cartman snapped.

"He'll understand." Jessica crackled as Cartman pouted just as Jessica's mother came back with Oreo Cakesters.

"Here you go kids. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She said sitting the plate down and left.

"Oreo Cakesters. My favorite." Jessica said taking one.

"What? Mines too." Cartman said.

"Too bad its not double-stuffed. I adore those." Jessica said.

"Yeah, those are kewl." Cartman said.

"You like all foods don't you?" Jessica asked.

"Touché. I got the perfect name for the egg. Oreo Hitler." Cartman said proudly as Jessica giggled.

"Oreo Hitler? I hate Hitler, but on the other hand I love Oreos. Fine, Oreo Hitler it is." Jessica said.

"Kick ass! I gotta go. My stupid mom wants me home. I'll take Oreo too." Cartman sad taking the egg, kissing her cheek, and left as she blushed.

"Did he just kiss my cheek?" Jessica whispered as her blushed got darker.

Once outside Cartman was also in shock while walking home.

"Why did I just kiss a girl's cheek? Oh God I'm turning into the Hippie," Cartman shuddered, "Oh sweet Jesus."

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter. The kiss at the end I originally didn't want to do, but I thought it would be funny and cute. Anyway please read and review


	14. Chapter 14

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

_It a meadow field with many beautiful flowers of all colors and types. A happy Jessica came into view and picked one up, inhaling its aroma. When she turned to her right, she saw Cartman sitting on a white horse with a light blue sattle as his hair blew with the wind._

_"Cartman," Jessica said as the two ran to each other, eventually tumbling down the hill laughing, "I love you Cartman."_

_"I love you too." Cartman whispered as they leaned for a kiss._

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Jessica screamed as her mother ran in.

"What's wrong honey?" Her mother asked holding a shaky Jessica.

"Just a bad dream." Jessica whimpered.

It'll be alright honey. Just try to get some sleep." She said as she kissed Jessica's forehead and left.

"Oh God," Jessica whimpered sinking into the sheets, "Just a dream. Just a dream. Its just a dream. There's nothing between you and Cartman."

_"Jessica." _

"Who said that?" Jessica whimpered as the picture of Zac Efron's head's turned into Cartman.

_"Jessica."_

"Oh God this can't be happening. I can't be in love with Eric Racist Cartman." Jessica whined pulling the sheets over her.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter is beyond short. I got chapter idea after watching _Chef Goes Nanners_. Anyway please read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

I'd like to say before I start: Thanks for the reviews.

Kenny: (Comes in with a billboard saying 'Thanks for reviewing, keeping me alive, and sane)

Hey!

Kenny: (Leaves dropping the billboard)

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

"Hey Fatass you don't look so good." Kyle said as Carttman yawned.

"I didn't get much sleep." Cartman yawned.

"Why not?" Stan asked.

"(Your mom was at it all night eh?" Kenny joked as he, Stan, and Kyle laughed.

"Okay Kenny the whore jokes get old!" Cartman snapped.

"Where's your partner Kyle?" Stan asked.

"Ugh. Don't ask. She wouldn't leave me alone." Kyle groaned.

"Hey Kosher Boy." Millie cooed.

"Speak of the devil." Kyle muttered.

"I need you to watch our egg." Millie ordered.

"Why dude!? I just watched it yesterday!" Kyle cried.

"I have to go shoe shopping that's why." Millie said.

"No way dude, I'm going sled racing with the guys after school." Kyle said.

"Damn it Kyle we both were assigned this egg and she needs father time!" Millie snapped leaving.

"God girls are insane!" Kyle snapped.

"Hey guys." Keira asked.

"What's wrong with Kyle?" Jessica asked.

"(Girl problems.)" Kenny said.

"Millie! That's what's wrong with me! She's fucking crazy! God! Was Wendy like this when you guys dated!?" Kyle snapped.

"Hey Stan." LaTanya said as he puked.

"God Stan if you like her just tell her." Cartman spat.

"Shut up Cartman!" Stan snapped.

"It's true." Cartman said.

"I'll kick your ass Fatass!" Stan snapped.

"You and what army Stan?" Cartman laughed with his arms crossed as Stan growled and turned away from him.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter even though it wasn't best. I hoped you all like and please review


	16. Chapter 16

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

"(Kyle could I copy your math homework?)" Kenny asked.

"Alright fine," Kyle muttered handing Kenny the paper when he saw Craig, "Hey Craig wanna trade partners?"

"Why?" Craig asked.

"Millie's killing me." Kyle said.

"So?" Craig asked.

"Dude haven't I ever done something nice for you?" Kyle asked.

"No. You and your friends tricked me twice. Why should I be nice to you? Besides you'll probably hurt Tweek." Craig spat.

"What? You're gay for Tweek all of a sudden?" Kyle asked.

"No. I just don't want Tweek get hurt by the likes of you." Craig spat.

"You know what Craig? Whatever." Kyle spat as Mr. Slave came in.

"Hello class your regular teacher couldn't show up today so I'll be taking over class." Mr. Slave explained.

"What did you do to Mr. Garrison?" Butters asked.

"…Anyway we'll spend this time with our eggs." Mr. Slave said.

"I like what you did to our egg Stan." LaTanya said.

"Thanks. My mom helped with the hair piece." Stan said.

"I don't like this project." Butters muttered.

"Bad partner too?" Kyle asked.

"Bebe's not being fair. She gets to have fun while I'm stuck egg-watching." Butters whined.

"I feel your pain Butters. Millie's the same way." Kyle said.

"No you don't. All you feel is thousands of dollars." Cartman said.

"Fuck off Cartman!" Kyle snapped.

"Oh Jesus. Let's watch our mouths kids." Mr. Slave said.

"Cartman belittled my people and Craig just flipped me off!" Kyle snapped.

"No I didn't." Craig said.

"Yes you did you son of a bitch!" Kyle snapped.

"I didn't want to do this, but you need to go to the counselor's office until you learn not to curse Kyle." Mr. Slave said.

"Goddamn it!" Kyle snapped leaving as Cartman laughed gleefully.

"Serves him right." Cartman laughed.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter and please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

"So what happened dude?" Stan asked.

"(I think he got detention.)" Kenny said.

"I'm gonna murder Fatass and Craig!" Kyle snapped.

"(I was right.)" Kenny said.

"Hey guys." Wendy said.

"What do you want Wendy?" Kyle spat.

"What's his problem?" Wendy spat.

"He got sand in his vagina," Cartman said as Kyle punched him in the jaw, "Ow! What the hell Kyle!? That hurt!"

"Shut your fucking mouth Fatass! Its your fault I have detention for two weeks!" Kyle snapped.

"You're so full of meecrob Kyle." Cartman said.

"And you're full of shit! Anything else?!" Kyle snapped.

"Dude relax." Stan said as Kyle left.

"(Kyle don't do anything stupid!)" Kenny shouted following him.

****

WARNING: The next following has a lot of Anti-Stendy and Anti-Wendy content. If you are a fan of Stendy or Wendy in particular skip this part. You've been warned.

"So what did you want Wendy?" Stan asked.

"Stan, I wanted to say sorryabout before." Wendy said.

"It's okay dude." Stan said.

"And I was wondering if you wanted to go back into being my boyfriend?" Wendy asked.

"What about Kevin?" Stan asked.

"He's such a loser. So what do you say Stan?" Wendy asked.

"You're such a slut Wendy. Break her heart gently Stan." Cartman said.

"Sorry Wendy. I don't wanna be your boyfriend again." Stan said as Wendy frowned and gritted her teeth.

"Why not!?" Wendy snapped.

"Because dude, you're a bitch. You cheated on me twice and besides I'm only 9. I can't live with that much heartbreak. I want a girl who'll lo-I mean like me for who I am." Stan explained.

"Stan don't play the victim here! You've hurt me too! You were in love with Ms. Ellen and with Bebe's boobs!" Wendy snapped.

"And you're innocent!? Dude, you were in love with that queermo Bridon and Gregory! Fucks sake, you kissed fucking Cartman in my face and I'm the bad guy!?" Stan snapped.

"You tell her Stan!" Cartman cheered.

"What's going on?" Craig asked.

"Wendy and Stan are arguing." Cartman said happily.

"Really?" Jessica asked coming into view.

"Cool." Clyde said.

"Wendy, you're a bitch and you'll always be a bitch. Just leave him alone." Kyle spat.

"(Kyle don't start shit alright?)" Kenny begged.

"Like you care Kyle!? For all we know you could be gay!" Wendy snapped.

"Dude, I'm only 9! I have a long time to wait before I screw up my life over some girl!" Kyle snapped as Wendy's mouth hung in shock and anger.

"Well…fuck you Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the rest of you stupid boys!" Wendy snapped leaving with her crew.

"(What the fuck did I do!?)" Kenny snapped.

"Fuck you Wendy! Fuck you bitch!" Cartman snapped with his middle finger up.

"That girl has serious anger issues." Keira said.

"(Yeah!)" Kenny snapped with his arms crossed as Cartman places his hand on Stan's shoulder.

"You've done the right thing Stan." Cartman said.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter and if anyone's wondering I am a Stendy fan and a Wendy fan, I justed needed to be in the brains of a Wendy or Stendy hater for this chapter. I also didn't add Token as part of the boys listed by Stan because I was trying to name the ones that Wendy had a crush on or was attracted to that could have broken them up, not who she left him for. Anyway I hope you all like and please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

At the park, at nighttime, Stan was on one of the swings, swinging slightly, when LaTanya came by and sat on the swing besides him.

"Hey." LaTanya said.

"Hey." Stan muttered.

"I heard what happened." LaTanya said.

"Oh. It sucks ass." Stan said.

"Look, if you don't feel like talking about it, its alright. I understand." LaTanya said about to leave.

"I love you." Stan whispered.

"What?" LaTanya asked.

"I said, I love you." Stan said.

"Stan, we're only 9. We don't know what love us." LaTanya said.

"I know we're only 9, but how I feel about is way stronger than what I felt for Wendy." Stan said.

"How could we be so sure?" LaTanya asked.

"I guess we have to kiss." Stan said as they leaned in for a soft kiss until Stan puked.

"Ewe!" LaTanya cried.

"Sorry." Stan muttered as they leaned for another kiss as Kyle came at the wrong time.

"Oh God!" Kyle cried as the two stopped blushing.

"Jesus Christ dude!" Stan cried.

"Your mom called my mom. She wants you home." Kyle said.

"Oh." Stan muttered.

"I love you." LaTanya said.

"I love you too." Stan said as they left separate ways as Kyle looked confused.

"Damn. I need to lay off the kosher lunches." Kyle said leaving.

* * *

I know this chapter is really short and maybe even terrible, I didn't like it myself. Anyway I hope you all like and please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me  


* * *

"Hey Cartman." Jessica said.

"Hey Jessica. How's Oreo?" Cartman asked.

"Still in good condition." Jessica said as Mr. Garrison came in.

"Good morning, today we're going to be studying about-- Stan, LaTanya, pay attention!" Mr. Garrison ordered as Wendy glared their way.

"Sorry Mr. Garrison." Stan said.

"Anyway we're going to learn about Roman history." Mr. Garrison said.

"That's so lame!" Cartman snapped.

"That's not lame Fatass!" Wendy snapped.

"Is so slut!" Cartman snapped.

"Enough! Anyway..." Mr. Garrison continued.

"Jessie you're awefully quiet. What's up?" Keira asked.

"I think I love Cartman." Jessica whimpered as Keira screamed.

"Do we have a problem girls?" Mr. Garrison spat.

"No, Mr. Garrison." The two said.

"Good." Mr. Garrison said returning to the chalkboard.

"Why would you tell me that? Why would you tell anyone that?" Keira asked.

"It's haunting me. Worst, he kissed my cheek and I think I liked it." Jessica whimpered.

"Just calm down. It's only sudden attraction. There's only one way to get rid of it." Keira said.

"How," Jessica asked as Keira whispered the rest, "I have to kiss him?"

"Kiss him and get it out your system." Keira said.

"Oh God." Jessica whimpered.

"(What's wrong with Jessica?)" Kenny asked,

"She think she loves Cartman, but you can't tell anyone I told you. She's scared as it if." Keira whispered.

"(I'll try.)" Kenny said.

* * *

Sorry for the late delay, the chapter shortness, and if the chapter stunk. The story's almost over, just a few chapters left. Anyway I hoped liked and please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

"Do you have any money Jew?" Cartman asked.

"Fuck you Fatass!" Kyle snapped.

"Screw you too!" Cartman snapped leaving as Kenny took his place breathless.

"(Kyle, Jessie likes Cartman.)" Kenny said.

"Kenny!" Keira cried.

"Dude, you shouldn't tell Kenny juicy secrets. He never keeps it quiet." Kyle explained.

"Hey cutie." Millie flirted.

"Hi." Kyle muttered.

"I'm so sorry about our fight. Are you still mad at me?" Millie cooed.

"I guess not." Kyle muttered.

"Oh good. See ya later cutie." Millie flirted leaving to the she shared with Wendy.

"Dude, I don't get girls." Kyle said.

"(You'll learn one day.)" Kenny said.

"There's Stan." Keira said.

"Thank God you guys came. If I have to hear Butters and his corny jokes again, I'll scream." Stan said.

"You think you're the only one who's suffering buttfucker!?" Cartman snapped.

"Hello there Kyle, Kenny, Jessica, Keira, and LaTanya, how are you?" Butters asked oblivious to the comments.

"We're good Butters." Keira said.

"Butters, get the fudge out of here." Cartman ordered.

"Oh, alrighty then." Butters said grabbing his tray and left.

"(Thank God.)" Kenny sighed.

"So you guys wanna go something after school?" Stan asked.

"Can't dude. I have to watch my little brother." Kyle said.

"We could see that new movie in theaters." Keira said.

"(I bet you girls will love the romance in it.)" Kenny said smirking towards Jessica.

"I can't take it anymore!" Jessica shouted grabbing Cartman by the collar.

"What's your-" Cartman started as she kissed him long and passionate.

"Holy shit dude." Stan said as most of the kids looked in shock, others fainted, and Clyde started crying.

"Dude." Kyle said with his mouth hanging slightly.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay. I was about to put this story on hold or never finish it when I got an idea, but whatever its almost over only three more chapters after this. I hope you all liked and please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

"Okay details. How was it?" LaTanya asked.

"I thought it'd get rid of that feeling, but it made it ten times worst." Jessica said.

"It's official, you're hereby declared in love with Cartman." Keira said.

"What do I do?" Jessica whined.

"Tell him. Here comes the guys now." LaTanya said seeing Stan, Kenny, and Cartman.

"Hey, you guys ready for the movie?" Stan asked.

"Screw the dumbass movie! I'm going home!" Cartman snapped leaving.

"What's his deal?" Keira asked.

"(Ever since the kiss he's been grouchy.)" Kenny said.

"Why?" LaTanya asked.

"One time he fell for Wendy, but she did the same thing Jessica did to Cartman.)" Kenny explained.

"That bitch." LaTanya spat.

"(Yeah then she went back to Stan like a helpless puppy.)" Kenny added.

"I gotta talk to him," Jessica said catching up to Cartman, "Wait."

"What ho!?" Cartman snapped.

"I didn't know what Wendy did." Jessica said.

"Screw you! You're like all the other bitches! I hope you die! I hope you fuckin die, you stupid Jew!" Cartman snapped leaving as she started sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jessica sobbed.

"Jessie are you alright?" LaTanya asked.

"He didn't let me have a chance to explain. God I hate him that racist bastard, but that makes him more attracted to me." Jessica sobbed.

"Why not just tell him why you did all that?" Stan suggested as she whipped her tears.

"You're right. I will." Jessica said leaving.

At Cartman's he was eating Cheesy Poofs with a tear-streaked face when he heard the door.

"Mom get the door! Someone's at the door mom damn it! MOM GET THE FUCKING DOOR! Goddamn it. Stupid, deaf bitch," Cartman spat opening it, "What do you want ho!?"

"To say sorry." Jessica said.

"Why!? What the fuck for!? The damage is done!" Cartman snapped.

"I know and I'm sorry." Jessica started.

"Yeah right. Get out." Cartman ordered.

"The reason I kissed you 'cause I love you. I hate you dearly, but why I hate you is the reason I love you too." Jessica explained about to cry.

"You don't know how it feels being heartbroken twice by two girls you like. You'll never understand." Cartman sneered darkly.

"I do understand. You don't know what I went through before I moved here." Jessica said in a harsh whisper.

"Yeah right. Having the girl you like kiss you one moment then say she's over you in a heartbeat." Cartman spat.

"You think I didn't experience heartbreak? A guy I liked only kissed me because he was dared to." Jessica spat.

"Suck my balls." Cartman spat.

"I will and I'll suck 'em till you cry." Jessica said much to Cartman's shock.

* * *

I gonna leave the rest to your imagination. It was originally gonna be two chapters, but I just decided to combine them because the second half of this chapter looked too short to make into a chapter. I hope you liked this chapter and then be prepared for the last one.


	22. Chapter 22

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and the South Park residents are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker

Jessica, LaTanya, and Keira belong to me

* * *

The next day kids were filling the classroom.

"Dude where's Cartman and Jessica?" Kyle asked.

"I dunno dude." Stan said.

"Well they better hurry up. We have to present our eggs to Mr. Garrison for a daily check up and you know how he is about this project. If they're late he'll either drop a letter grade or fail them." Kyle explained.

"(Could I copy your math homework again Kyle? I forgot to do it.)" Kenny said.

"Here dude." Kyle said handing him the notebook.

"Did any of you seen Jessica?" Keira asked.

"No. Cartman's missing too." Kyle said as they heard the door and seen Cartman and Jessica walk in holding hands.

"Eric, Jessica, you're late." Mr. Garrison spat.

"Whatever Mr. Faggison." Cartman spat as they took their seats.

"Where were you guys?" Stan asked.

"Janitor's closet. She just can't get enough of me and I don't blame her." Cartman said.

"Gross." Kyle gagged.

"(Dude I just ate breakfast.)" Kenny whined.

"Dude." Stan said in shock.

"Hey, don't have a fit. Its not my fault he's excellent." Jessica said.

"Jesus Christ dude!" Stan shouted puking out the window.

"Stanley get back in your seat!" Mr. Garrison ordered.

"Sorry." Stan said sitting back down.

"Okay class present your eggs and Mr. Slave and myself will inspect them for any cracks or if you switched the eggs." Mr. Garrison said.

"See? No crack." Cartman spat.

"Well…I never thought I'd say this, but good job." Mr. Garrison said going to the next table.

"See? I told him I'm a kick ass parent." Cartman said as Jessica giggled.

"Good work Stanley and LaTanya." Mr. Garrison said.

"You were an awesome father Stan." LaTanya said kissing his cheek as Wendy almost crushed her egg in a jealous fit.

"Nice job Kenny and Keira." Mr. Slave said.

"(Woohoo!)" Kenny cheered.

"Nice good kids." Mr. Slave said.

"Well when you have an awesome boyfriend like Kyle here you can't fail." Millie flirted clinging onto the Jew.

"Wait what!? Boyfriend!?" Kyle cried as Cartman laughed.

"Where's my signature for your egg Wendy?" Mr. Garrison asked.

"I thought-?" Wendy started.

"I forgot to tell you I accidentally broke it yesterday so I had to replace." Kevin said sheepishly.

"You know the direction. That takes your A down to a C for breaking it and replacing it without telling," Mr. Garrison said as Wendy growled and cracked it, "And now a D. Just isn't your day is it Little Wendy?"

"GODDAMN YOU KEVIN!" Wendy roared throwing then shell which landed in Kenny's eye.

"Dude!" Craig shouted.

"Kenny!" Keira cried.

"Oh my God, Wendy killed," Stan started as Kenny got off the floor with blood running down his face, "Never mind."

"Kenny go down to the nurse's office so she could patch that eye up and Wendy down to the principal's office." Mr. Garrison ordered as Kenny left.

"Goddamn it!" Wendy snapped leaving.

"Serves her right." Jessica said smirking.

* * *

I hope you all liked this story and Kenny didn't die. I know I could've down better, but I kept running out of ideas. Anyway please review.


End file.
